


Welcome to Litchfield

by shortie990



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortie990/pseuds/shortie990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Litchfield, NY<br/>Population- 1524</p><p>That's what was written on the sign<br/>just outside the small town of upstate New York.<br/>However this isn't about the town.<br/>But about the prison within it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Litchfield

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Orange Is the New Black or any of the characters.
> 
> This is just basically my randomness. Enjoy!

** Welcome to Litchfield **

****

_Welcome to Litchfield, NY_

_Population- 1524_

That's what was written on the sign

just outside the small town of upstate New York.

However this isn't about the town.

But about the prison within it.

Triple razor wire fences engulf it.

Keeping prisoners in

like the gates of a playpen for children.

Except the people who live within these fences

are far from children

Grown women and men live within the ugly

building on top of the hill

They are caged in.

There is no escape from Litchfield.

One must service their time

before seeing the light of day.

For some, that is only 15 months.

Where others have years upon years

to still go.

These are the ones who have long ago

stopped thinking about home,

the life they use to live.

For Litchfield is their home now.

Their life.

 

And sadly, it will be yours too.  

 

All walks of life make up

the population here at Litchfield

Young nineteen years who fell into the wrong crowd.

Junkies

Meth-heads

Older women who look just like your sweet old Grammy.

They're called the Golden Girls.

They might look sweet but have quite the bite to them.

Beware of their blue tinted hair.

Hispanics

Blacks

Whites

There is a sea of faces here.

 

Women who would

never give each other the time of day,

are now forced to live side by side.

Hurtled together like animals.

Sorted into dorm rooms

The Suburbs

The Ghetto

It's like 1950 sometimes.

There is an unspoken rule

You look out for your own

Whites with whites

Blacks with Blacks

etc, etc....

There is some mixing about

but for the most part

You stay within your own race

It easier this way

Safer.

 

People try to be tough

To be the superior one

but deep down everyone is the same

Everyone makes bad decisions

Choices we wish we could take back.

These ones just got caught

Some just have different bad decisions to make.

I'm sure you have yours too.

For why else would you be here, now?

 

These women of Litchfield

are doing time for different crimes.

There are once former, powerful drug importers

now folding laundry for hundreds of women

down in the laundry room.

There are self surrenders.

Women who have killed by accident.

Women who have stolen.

Women, no one knows for sure what they did

They are just here, amongst the faces.

 

Welcome to Litchfield, they say

as they hand you the bright orange uniform

and the blue canvas sneakers.

Orange is the new black

 

or so they tell you.

 

But you aren't so sure.

Your orange stands out amongst

the others.  

You scream NEW as you walk down the long prison hallway

People snigger and look at you as you walk passed

Here comes fresh meat.

 

Welcome to _Fucking_ Litchfield!


End file.
